The proliferation of smartphones, tablets, laptop computers, and other electronic devices (referred to generally as “wireless devices”) that use wireless communication networks has created an increased demand for ubiquitous and continuous wireless voice and data access. Being able to reuse and share wireless communication resources between wireless devices may help satisfy this demand. One way to reuse and share wireless communication resources is through device-to-device (D2D) communication. D2D communication may allow wireless devices to directly communicate information with each other using lower power transmissions than by communicating with each other via an access point (e.g., a base station). Using lower power transmissions may allow for increased use of the same wireless communication resources in a particular area.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.